Slash Online
by TheVampireOfJustice
Summary: Kaito Shinn is a middle school student who was also a part of SAO. He gets a game for his birthday and plays it. He meets the legend himself, Kirito. They group up to find all the 20 Mega Rare Items dropped by anything in the world. (I know I suck at these but at least read the story.)


I don't own Sword Art Online. Reki Kawahara does.

Slash Online  
The First Turn Based VRMMO

Hi. My name is Kaito Shinn. I am a surviver of the death game Sword Art Online, but this story is about a year after. I was getting the new game SLASH ONLINE for my 13th birthday. It is a turn based mmo but it doesn't mean there is no movement. You must choose a move and copy the movements shown in the corner of your sight. It sounded like a good game so I asked for it. I still had to go to school before I played.

Nobody in the school was gonna play Slash Online other than me. I didn't really fit in and was left out of almost everything. But once the day was over, I rushed home and put on my NerveGear. Funny, The NerveGear was the thing that almost killed me but now, I am excited to put it on. Then, I said the magic words. "Link Start!"

I was greeted with the login screen. I logged into my account. The character creation screen appeared and there were a few questions. The first question was, Do you like sports or reading? I chose sports because I love soccer. The next was, Do you like to go head on or staying back to defend. I chose going head on because it is more exciting. The question after that was, What is your highest grade in reading. My grades were all A's and I haven't got anything lower than a B.

The system chose my class to be a mix of warrior and mage. I can use swords and magical attacks but I am not as strong as a warrior and doesn't have the same amount of mana as a mage. I was not capable of making a custom player and I really didn't want to go through all the detail. I clicked the next button. The name your character screen appeared. I named my character Kaito.

I was soon spawned I looked around. It was beautiful. I walked towards an NPC. It was probably where you get the tutorial quest from. I walked up to it and started a conversation. "Can you please kill those wolves? they have been terrorizing this farm for many years." said the NPC. a screen appeared. It said yes and no. I picked yes and it started the quest. I ran up to a wolf and entered combat mode.

I chose the attack slash. In the corner of my sight a box showed me to run up and slash the sword any way I wanted to. I ran up to the wolf and slashed vertically. 10 damage was dealt. A person walked by and got too close to the wolf. He was brought into the fight. He looked over. I saw his name. His name was Kirito. Did he deserve to be called Kirito? He used a slash attack and did 15 damage. I then saw the emblem that came on your armor to prove you are an SAO surviver. Was he really Kirito? The wolf jumped into the air and clawed Kirito. He took 5 damage.I Looked through the list of my magic and saw the attack Lightning Bolt. The screen told me to draw a strange shape and push at it.I started drawing the shape and it appeared in the air. I pushed it and a ball of lightning shot out of my palm. It dealt 20 damage The wolf was dead and we both leveled up.

After a while, I asked him about SAO. "You were there?" asked Kirito. I replied, "I was in a floor clearing guild and saw the final battle that determined our freedom." "I was the one battling for our freedom." said Kirito. "How about I show you some of my friends from SAO?" asked Kirito. I answered, "Why not?" as I started walking with the legend, Kirito.

We arrived at a place called the Planuxx Bar. Kirito walked to a table with 2 other people. They both looked at me and back at Kirito. "Who is this?" asked one of them. The name they chose to name there character was Asuna. Was she the real deal as well? "This is Kaito. He was also trapped in Sword Art Online." said Kirito. I looked at all of them. They had the special item to mark they had survived SAO. A screen popped up. "Challenge: Find all 20 Mega Rare Items." said the screen. I didn't feel like it so I pressed decline. The thing is, It kept re-appearing. I tried opening the menu but when I did, it never showed anything. I decided to press accept. The words "The game starts now" appeared. Everything went dark. I couldn't see.

"Wake up, wake up!" said someone. I looked up. Everyone around me was different. The usernames were the same but they all looked different. I looked over to my right. I saw the person who set thousands of people free. It was really Kirito. I asked, "What happened?" "It happened again." said Kirito as he looked down. "What do you mean?" I asked. "We are all trapped." said Kirito. "By who?" I asked again, afraid. "Nobody knows. Not even the people who took part in making the game knows. "I can't do this. Not again. Why?" I was overtaken with fear. This was not how I wanted this to go. I just wanted to play a game to have fun. This is crazy. I was going crazy. *Slap* Someone slapped me across the face. I guess i deserved that. I looked up and saw a girl who was about my age. "If we waste our time like this, it will get worse." said the girl as she looked away. I looked at her name, Silica. I looked up at her. She wasn't just looking away from me, she was blushing. I'm pretty sure if you slapped someone you haven't met before, you would be embarrassed. I calmed down a bit but was far away from okay. This is the second time this has happened to me. One thing is sure, I will not lose to this world.

Hey, been a while. I am very sorry that I am not updating Apocalypse Online but this is just a little side project. Remember, I have no schedule. I have a life too. Thank you for reading.  
TheVampireOfJustice


End file.
